Forested Temple
by Jeffrey Synn
Summary: A sacred ceremony before the fated events at the Temple of the Ancients.


> **Forested Temple**   
by Jeffrey Synn   
gaiaswill@hotmail.com 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "C'mon, Cloud, this way." 
> 
> Aeris glanced around at the thick foliage surrounding them. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it, Cloud?" she asked. 
> 
> Cloud looked at her face, bright from the smile and rays of the sunrise that shone off of it. He followed her gaze to the tall, centuries-old trees that towered above: bright green and full of life, with the songs of birds greeting the sun. It was a beautiful morning. "Yes," he started, "though I doubt that people were ever meant to rise at such an ungodly hour to see it." He gave Aeris a smirk. 
> 
> He got a sharp nudge in his arm in response. Aeris furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance. "Oh, you're no fun!" Then her face and tone grew serious. "But, really, the best time for this is now. Everyone will be up by mid-morning." 
> 
> "Maybe we should've invited the others?" Cloud felt a bit guilty leaving his friends out of such an important event. 
> 
> Aeris shook her head slowly. "No. Cetra tradition demands that it be private." She gazed at the deep sky-blue eyes that made her feel as if she could fall into them. "Besides, Nanaki will be there. We won't be totally alone." He nodded in silent response. A moment of silence passed between them. "Let's hurry on. Better not keep him waiting, hmm?" She grasped his hand and started toward the site they had chosen the night before. 
> 
> The glade was one of legends. With the morning mist and a lone patch of waking blooms, the pair felt they were entering a place described only in the fairy tales of childhood. On the far side of the clearing, a red lion-like beast was waiting patiently, the eternal flame on his tail swishing back and forth idly on the grass. 
> 
> "Red is familiar with the ceremony?" Cloud asked tentatively. 
> 
> "Not 'familiar,' but he knows enough for its purpose," Aeris replied in a near whisper. "You sure you want to through with this?" she asked, unable to conceal the anticipation in her voice. 
> 
> He noted the quality of her tone and reassured her with a nod and a gentle squeeze to her hand. "The doubts resolved themselves on the Gold Saucer, remember?" He stared at the tops of the trees, recalling the memory, a smile working its way across his normally emotionally devoid face. "It was a clear night. The kind of night where you could see the stars and pick out the ones that your mom showed you when you were a kid." 
> 
> The touch of Aeris's head on his shoulder indicated that she too was immersed in the experiences of that night. "And you said, 'Let's go on the gondola,' and I just followed along, not really interested. It was kind of boring at first but then the fireworks started up. And then we weren't at an amusement park anymore, or even on a gondola. We were alone, together, and it was just... perfect. Forget the Planet, or Shinra, or Sephiroth; it was just us and it was perfect." After those words, the two stood silently in a warm embrace, reliving that moment forever etched into their minds, that magical instant. 
> 
> Aeris snapped back to her senses as an animal called out in irritation of having its slumber disturbed by the morning chirping. The winds circled around them and clouds dampened the sunlight. "Gee, Cloud, I would never have guessed you to be the poetic type," she teased. 
> 
> He shrugged. "I guess I'm a romantic at heart." 
> 
> Aeris smiled. "I wonder if Rude's like that too; he's always quiet. What do you think?" she asked. Another shrug. She sighed in slight annoyance. "What am I going to do with you, huh? What am I going to do..." she muttered, making sure that Cloud heard every word. His expression became one of amusement. She grabbed his hand crudely and to led him to where Nanaki was waiting. 
> 
> "Given your tardiness, I would have thought that the two of you had decided not to proceed. You were aware that you were supposed to be present before the sun rose, did you not?" Nanaki remarked soberly. Aeris glared at him. The beast let out a rich, deep chuckle. "Shall we begin?" 
> 
> The couple knelt in the flowers, with Nanaki in front of them, heads bowed. Aeris prayed in silence while Nanaki voiced his words softly. 
>
>> "We are here to participate in a sacred ceremony..."   
_To the Planet...._   
"In which two will form a bond..."   
_To my ancestors..._   
"That will last until the end of time..."   
_For support and comfort..._   
"Through hardship and trial..."   
_In this holy union..._   
"And ultimately, through death..."   
_For the permanence of our bond..._   
"Let this occasion be a joyous one..."   
_For our happiness..._   
"Where two will celebrate..."   
_For our lives..._   
"That which makes them complete..."   
_For our souls..._   
"Let their good intents be known..."   
_For our love..._   
"And let the consolidation of their love be done."   
_Forever._
> 
> Silence hung in the air as both completed the simple verses. Cloud reflected on the words, both said and unsaid, and silently commented that he hadn't done much so far. This was a different type of wedding than what he was used to seeing. Here, he noted, if one decided to come, the decision was already made. There was no "I do," prior to which you can still back off even as vows were being said. It was refreshing in a way. 
> 
> Aeris looked up. "It is done," she stated. Nanaki nodded slowly. 
> 
> "What happens now?" Cloud asked cautiously. 
> 
> "We wait for a sign," Aeris replied, "Confirmation, in a way." The three cast expectant glances at their surroundings. 
> 
> A thread of lifestream emerged from the ground. A few more followed until the three were bathed in green light. Aeris beamed excitedly and embraced Cloud, and the two of them became caught up in relieved laughter. Nanaki glanced around at the strings of life energy and smiled at the beauty around him. The green formed a comforting fog around them and dispersed into the air only after many minutes. 
> 
> "It's official! We're married!" Aeris exclaimed. 
> 
> Cloud observed the remaining green sparks with awe. "Talk about a sign..." he managed to get out before a kiss silenced his words. 
> 
> The clouds in the sky shifted and displayed the sun in its shining approval. 
> 
> "I am honored that you allowed me to partake in this sacrament. The ways of the Planet never ceases to amaze me, my lady," Nanaki said to the bride. 
> 
> Aeris rubbed behind the beast's ears. "No, thank you, Nanaki, for helping us in the ceremony." He growled contentedly. 
> 
> "Yeah, thanks, Red," the ex-SOLDIER added, placing a protective arm around his wife. 
> 
> Nanaki, always the voice of reason, observed, "Though I hate to ruin the moment, the sun has clearly risen and has gained some height. The others will wonder if the three of us are missing for long." 
> 
> "Yes, we should be heading back," Aeris agreed. 
> 
> With that, the group rose and looked over the trees at their destination: an immense temple that towered over the forest canopy. The trio could hear the voices of the ancestors beckoning them, and they gazed at it for a moment before heading back to the campsite. 


End file.
